


In name only

by orphan_account



Series: Hustled series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dating, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Human AU, Hunters Moon, M/M, Magnus/Alec occasionally using the other's show dialogue, Mentions of Previous Relationships, Misunderstandings, Non redeemed Maryse, Past Unhealthy Relationship, Plot gone awol, Slow Burn, business owners, mentions of Camille - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follow up to Hustled. it's a continuation of Alec and Magnus meeting in the bar.After a rocky start caused by misguided judgements, can Alec and Magnus build something together .. or will family ties and previous relationships keep getting in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made this a series rather than just a multi chapter as I quite like leaving hustle as it's own stand alone fic.  
> You can read this fic without hustle, all you need to know is that they met at Hunters Moon, flirted over a game of pool and Alec leaves with Magnus' number but no other personal info exchanged.  
> You'll see in some scenes, more towards the end of the fic that I've used/adapted show dialogue and have the opposite character saying it.... no real reason other than i like how they quote each other in the show sometimes and it seemed like an interesting idea for the fic

"So am I getting you guys a cab or what?"

Maia asked approaching the couple cuddled up in her corner booth. It was long past closing time but Magnus was a regular so there was no harm letting him woo the pants off his date in the corner while she cleaned down. She took a surreptitious glance just to make sure they were actually still wearing pants. They may have only met that night but they had a connection like she had never seen. She sighed internally when she saw that all clothes were as they should be and then smiled at the cuteness before her.... They were eye fucking each other to death but they were barely even brushing hands.....oh she loved it.

 _ **'A** cab....one cab,_ ' Alec managed to process the implication... Barely. Maia thought they were going home together. 

"My driver is on the way." Magnus said, finishing up a quick text.

"Driver?" Alec raised an eyebrow, "figures you'd have an expensive life to go with your expensive tastes."

Magnus smirked and looked Alec up and down as they slid out of the booth. Yes, Magnus dressed to impress at all times, but even though Alexander was only wearing a shirt and jeans, Magnus could tell that he was no stranger to money himself.

"So handsome." Maia asked Alec, "a cab for you or ....." She trailed off gesturing a hand between the two of them. If Magnus wasn't mistaken he saw Alec blush, where had the young hustler's bravado gone now.

Alec smiled the blush away, composing himself and meeting Magnus' gaze. Magnus hadn't laughed off Mais's assumption so Alec got the impression that if he wanted to, he could get to know Magnus a hell of a lot better tonight. Biting the inside of his lip to mentally throw a bucket of cold water over himself, he smiled, "I'm good, thanks Maia, I live near by. I'll walk."

"At this time of night?" Magnus scoffed, "not a chance. My driver will take you home....here he is now actually."

Alec felt a nervous energy build within him at being in a confined space with Magnus, it was ridiculous, he was practically sitting in his lap 10 minutes ago. But the bar was neutral ground, Magnus' car.... The _back seat_ of Magnus' car no less...damn Alec needed a cold shower when he got home.

"Good night Maia darling," Magnus said kissing her on both cheeks, observing the beautiful form of a man standing in front of him at the curb....he was not subtle. 

"Try not to fall completely head over heels all in one night Magnus." Maia kissed his cheek back. She was joking but she also wasn't....Magnus hadn't dated since Camille, hell he hadn't even had a drink with anyone since Camille, and although he was only taking Alec back home, she could see in Magnus' face that something was different about this one.

"I think it might be too late for that," he smiled innocently as he walked away.

"Too late for what?" Alec asked, thinking Magnus was taking the offer back, "I can walk home if you need to get back."

"Nonsense....in you get."

Alec slid along the smooth leather of the town car, he was no stranger to one of these and although he still didn't say anything Magnus could tell.

"What's your address?" Magnus asked, turning off the privacy mode so the driver behind the black screen could hear him. "Fancy...." Magnus smiled as Alec gave the name off a nearby affluent neighbourhood, "and very chic. I'm impressed.....family money?" He asked, Alec could have earned enough to live in that area on his own, but he would have to be one hell of a business man to have managed it at such a young age....and no, Alec in a power suit standing behind a desk was not a good image for his composure right now. 

Alec's face pailed for a split second before he covered with a smile, he was good but Magnus saw it. "Long story," was all Alec offered and despite his burning need to know, Magnus knew he had no right to push. He didn't even know his last name, family drama was not a first 'non-date' topic.

"I have a few of those myself," Magnus said sweetly.

The air in the car turned thicker with every street closer to Alec's place. He wanted to just bite the bullet and invite Magnus in, the things they could do on his newly refurbished hard wood floor.....no, cold shower, Alec.....cold shower _alone_....he added as images of a dripping wet Magnus entered his mind.

"This is me."  Alec said, heart pounding with lust he hadn't felt in a while. "Well, then I'll call you?" He said putting his hand of the handle. "Thanks for the ride."

Magnus winked at the unintended double entendre and made a move to get out of the car himself. "Don't worry, I'm just walking you to your door pretty boy." He said as he saw a confused look cross over Alec's face, quickly replaced with an eye roll and a smile.

"I can't have you telling all the other boys and girls that I forgot my manners." Magnus smiled as they made the short walk to his building. Stopping just short of the door man for some privacy.

"Well I certainly won't be telling any girls..." Alec said catching Magnus' drift. He was phishing.

"I see, good to know." Magnus smiled brightly, it didn't matter to him either way what Alec's preferences were but it was useful information to know to save any awkward misunderstanding later on. 

"Well, Good night then." Alec said turning slightly to leave, stopped by a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Alexander," Magnus breathed out heavily, swallowing silently, it seemed he too had now lost his earlier bravado, "I ..could...no never mind...you'll think it's silly."

"Try me."

"This probably sounds incredibly forward and also ridiculously old fashioned....but could I kiss you good night?" Magnus asked virtuously. He had no ulterior motive, he just didn't know if this was a one time thing, if Alec would _actually_ call him in the morning and he would be haunted by the thought of those lips forever if he didn't ask.

Alec beamed wider than he had ever thought possible and took a step forward, Magnus' hand tightening slightly over his jacket sleeve.  Alec leaned in slowly, hands in his pockets to remind him to keep them to himself and hovered inches from Magnus' lips, an unspoken out if he had changed his mind.

Closing his eyes, Magnus leaned in just as slowly, agonisingly so, until their upper bodies were flush with each other, lips so close....flicking his eyes up quickly to Alec's face Magnus took that last step when he saw contentment there, and pressed his lips gently to Alec's in a chaste kiss.

Alec couldn't stop himself and his hand reached out of his pocket to tug gently on Magnus' lapel when he started to back away. Magnus smiled at the gesture, Alec wasn't demanding anything from him, the kiss was still closed mouthed and innocent but it was nice to know that Alec didn't want to let go just yet either. 

Finally, even though the kiss had only been a few seconds in reality, Alec released his grip, theatrically smoothing Magnus' jacket against his chest, feeling the firm muscles beneath. 

"Good night Magnus," he forced himself to say, taking one step back to compose himself.

"Good night Alexander." Magnus smiled, walking backwards towards his car so he could watch Alec walk towards his building.

"Welcome home, Mr. Lightwood. I trust you had pleasant evening," the night door man greeted Alec as he walked into the building.

Alec turned back to wave to Magnus, but Magnus had turned back to his car so Alec just shrugged, 'oh well' and carried on up to his pent house.

"Mr. Lightwood?.....shit!" Magnus cursed, of course, he knew it was too good to be true.

He climbed back into his car and rested his head back, letting memories of that night fill his head... Memories were all he was going to get when it came to Alexander _Lightwood_.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Magnus, It's Alec... from last night. So I'm just calling to see if you want to go out some time. I've got your voicemail though... obviously, so um call me and we can set something up.”

* * *

"Hey Magnus, Alec again. Haven't heard back from you... um call me.... if you want”

* * *

**_Missed Call – Unknown number - 10.15_ **

**_Missed Call – Unknown number - 20.23_ **

* * *

**_Text message – Unknown number_ **

_Hey, It's Alec._

_So I guess you're not calling me back._

_That's cool, no hard feelings._

_Catch you at the bar one night maybe._

* * *

 

Magnus scrolled through the variety of messages that Alec had left him over the last few days, finger hovering over the delete button.

 

“Are you gonna do it or not?” Raphael asked, walking in from the balcony. “He was one kiss on a non-date, just press the button if you're not interested..... or don't if you are.”

 

That was the problem wasn't it. Magnus _was_ interested, he just didn't want to be.

 

“He's a Lightwood,” Magnus said as though that explained everything. Raphael knew how he felt about that family.

 

“You can't blame him for his shitty parentage Magnus, it's not like he asked for it.... you said he seemed like a nice guy.”

 

“Well, I think the whole Camille debacle shows that I'm not the best judge of character,” Magnus said self deprecatingly, deleting all trace of Alec from his phone in a split second before he could change his mind.

 

“Feel better?” Raphael asked.

 

“Not really,” Magnus sighed, but it was too late to go back now. Alec seemed to have handled the rejection pretty well and if his last message was anything to go by then he wasn't going to make it weird or anything, so maybe it would be ok.

 

“Look, don't feel so bad, like you said, he's a Lightwood so I'm sure he's pretty used to rejection,” Raphael said.

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better or worse?” Magnus scoffed at his friend's poor attempts at comforting him.

 

“Sorry,” Raphael shrugged, “Look, you're probably gonna see him at the bar again right. Just play it cool, if it looks like he's in deep with the illegal comings and goings of the Lightwood Property Development shenanigans then you made the right choice.”

 

“And if he's not”? Magnus asked, secretly hoping that he was so he wouldn't have to face that reality.

 

“Then you apologise for judging him based solely on his name and ask for a second chance.” Raphael suggested.

 

“You are seriously the worst at this.... you know that.” Magnus sighed affectionatley. It was never that easy.

 

“Well dating's not really my thing Magnus, I do the best I can.” He pulled Magnus into a friendly hug and nudged his shoulder playfully.

 

Magnus smiled and returned the playfulness before fixing them both a drink, definitely not thinking of soft hazel eyes looking back at his.... no definitely not.

 

X X X

 

“Don't look now, but there is a Lightwood on the approach,” Dot whispered to Magnus who immediately turned his head catching Alec's eye. “I said _don't_ look!”

 

Alec hadn't been back in the bar since that first night, Magnus was hoping that he had decided to drink elsewhere. Magnus loved the company here and didn't want to have to give it up if things got awkward. He never should have accepted that game of pool.

 

Alec just smiled kindly as he came up to Magnus and Dot and handed them each a drink.

 

“Like I said, no hard feelings?” Alec said, half asked, as Magnus took the drink from him. He looked at it scornfully as though Alec had just thrown it in his face. “Did I do something wrong?” Alec asked. Alec hadn't intended to make this weird, it had been one night getting to know each other. He'd enjoyed every minute but Magnus was entitled to change his mind without any drama if he wanted to..... but he didn't understand this sudden U-turn or the murderous look in Magnus' eye.

 

“Don't” he heard Dot say under her breath.

 

“Don't what?” he asked, “Magnus, I don't understand what I did.”

 

“Well, that's just like a _Lightwood_ isn't it. Not being bothered by the details and just steam-rolling right in anyway.” Magnus didn't know where his sharp tongue had come from but he was willing himself to put it away before it got him into trouble.

 

“Lightwood?” Alec sighed knowingly, “Right. You heard the door man... look I can explain.”

 

“Explain how your family business has systematically bought up nearly every property in this neighbourhood with the intent of destroying it piece by piece. How's it destroying a local community for profit... not to mention whatever illegal, underhanded tactics you use to get what you want.... please do.”

 

Alec swallowed a sharp remark of his own, it wasn't the first time that he had been accused of being a ruthless, unfeeling developer who cared more about money than community. The hate came with the name, it always had.

 

He had an arsenal of witty put-downs at his disposal, he'd been on the receiving end of this kind of vitriol enough times to have his comeback well rehearsed, but staring at the disgust in Magnus' face he was truly hurt. He knew that it was the easy assumption to make, Magnus didn't know anything about him, so why wouldn't he think he was his parent's son, but something about it cut him deep. He had hoped that Magnus might be different... clearly not.

 

Taking a sip of his beer, he smiled politely and looked them both in the eye before walking away with a few simple words. “Enjoy your drinks and have a good evening.”

 

“What the hell was that Magnus?” Dot asked as they watched Alec walk away as easily as he had arrived. Not knowing the inner turmoil their pre-conceived notions and prejudice had dredged up.

 

“I don't know.... It just came out... shit. The Lightwood's are trying to tear this place down Dot... all it takes if for Maia's boss to have one missed payment and they'll swoop in, buy out the mortgage and gut this place.” Magnus said as though that justified his reaction.

 

“And that gives you the right to gut _him_?” Dot asked, “Look I know you love this place and hate what the Lightwood's stand for but you didn't even give him a chance.... Bad form Magnus.”

 

“I know,” he said shamefully looking toward Alec's end of the bar but he was gone, “but the Lightwood's can't be allowed to just get away with the things they do.”

 

“No they shouldn't” Dot agreed, “but how do you know that he even has anything to do with that? Did you ask him? Did you let him speak before you assassinated his character in public.”

 

“Why are you defending him?” Magnus asked, “Do you know something?”

 

“No... but that's the point.... neither do you.” Dot said shaking her head disapprovingly at him. Magnus was one of her best friend's but when he mouth spoke before his brain had a chance to catch up he was his own worst nightmare.

 

Magnus downed his drink... the one Alec had bought him, he was surprised it didn't choke him on the way down in retaliation. It was no less than he deserved.

 

In that moment Magnus had seen red, he'd been all the worst parts of himself. All the parts that he had buried deep after Camille had drawn them out of him for so long. He had judged without cause just like _she_ always did, assumed the worst without even trying to find the good. He should have known that as much as he'd tried to, he hadn't moved on from her nearly as much as he thought he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't update again until next weekend as I don't really get much writing time in the week. I'll be back with more when I can. Enjoy (I hope)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter this weekend while the thoughts are flowing! More next week.

"Magnus! You came?!" Lydia said joyously greeting Magnus with a hug.

"Of course I did biscuit. It's not every day your friend opens their own art gallery. I'm looking forward to seeing your work."

"Oh come on Magnus, you know I'm more of an art dealer than an artist these days... by the way if you're looking for a recommendation you should check out the work of Clary Fray... she's a new talent. I think you'd really like her work."

"Then "check it out" I shall, my dear. I'll leave you to your adoring public."

"Come see me before you leave." Lydia called over her shoulder, "I want to give you the card for my architect. They could do wonders for your studio."

"Wonderful. Thank you darling." Magnus smiled as he went off in search of one Miss. Clary Fray.

X X X

Alec had seen Magnus enter, he was hard to miss after all, and ducked into the shadows. He didn't need another showdown, especially with his parents hovering unnecessarily close by. The Lightwoods and the Branwell's had been close friends for years so naturally they were in attendance.

If he had to suffer through one more remark from his mother about how the Branwell's must be so proud to have their daughter follow in the family footsteps he'd lose it. Maybe if their family footsteps didn't track mud everywhere one of the Lightwood siblings would have followed in theirs.

Jace was the lucky one, he didn't have the family name. He probably could have pulled it off anyway, he was good at that kind of thing. Alec wore his heart, and more so his scorn, on his sleeve. He always had. He was blunt and to the point and in the Lightwood family that did not go down well.

"Cheer up big brother," Izzy said with a smile, "at least Mom and Dad aren't trying to marry you off to Lydia tonight so that's a bonus!"

"No, they're just pretending I don't exist..." he said dryly.

"Well you can't have it all," Izzy smirked sardonically nudging his shoulder. "So, ... I spotted one Mr. Magnus Bane in the corner... your description didn't do him justice. You should go and talk to him."

"Why? So he can tear me a new one again? I don't think so. If he was interested in what I had to say he would have let me say it."

"Yeah, he was a jerk but you know, the family name does that to people ..." Izzy justified.

"Yeah well maybe I've had enough of the family name." Alec sighed tensely.

"Hey, no. We all made a pact Alec, you, me and Max that no matter what, we would keep the name and make it better, not just run from it." Izzy reminded him.

"I know Iz, some days are just better than others... speaking of, this one just started to suck even more." He said casting an eye over Izzy's shoulder where Magnus had just run afoul of his mother.

"Oh Jesus... damage control ... now." Izzy said pulling on his hand. They couldn't let their mother cause a scene, which undoubtedly she would when it came to Magnus. She couldn't ruin Clary and Lydia's big night.

"Mother!" Izzy called out pulling her mother into an exaggerated hug, interrupting what was clearly a tense conversation.

"Are you quite well, Isabelle... tell me you haven't let your sister get drunk this early in the night, Alec?" Their mother asked, not a motherly tone to be found.

Magnus looked on in silence, avoiding Alec's eye line, feeling guilty and angry and like an intruder all at the same time.

"Why yes thank you mother, I am still alive and what a pleasure to see you as well," Alec said sarcastically, answering her barbs by supplying some of his own.

"Really, is there any need for the theatrics Alexander." Maryse sighed, knowing Alec would understand the emphasis without having to say it.

"Don't call me that." Alec replied, catching Magnus' eye briefly, he had only ever enjoyed hearing that name from one person. "And don't worry the gay theatrics and I are leaving. Good night Iz" he kissed his sister on the cheek and gave her an 'I'm sorry I can't handle her tonight' look and left without a second glance to Magnus or his mother.

"He always was highly strung." Maryse covered pitifully, trying to charm Magnus. They may hate each other on a professional level but she had to keep up appearances.

"Oh is that what they're calling it these days?" Magnus bit sharply. He suddenly had a new found respect for Alec, Lightwood or not. Growing up in that venomous home couldn't have been easy.

"Nicely done." Izzy smiled as her mother stalked away with her wounded pride. "If you weren't such a dick to my brother we could have been friends."

Magnus had the grace to look apologetic at that remark, "Yes, it wasn't my finest hour. So you're a Lightwood too?" He said almost nervous and grasping for conversation no matter how inane.

"In name only." Izzy chuckled, "sorry you don't get the joke, it's something Alec always says. As much as you hate the Lightwood name, I can guarantee he hates it more."

Magnus swallowed, thinking over her words. It seems he had made a serious error in judgment. "Well if he's so against it why work for the family business?"

"Alec? Work for our parents... that's a good one... oh you're serious. God no. I think he'd rather get engaged to Lydia again! Long story..." she said as Magnus raised a quizzical brow. "Look I don't know where you're getting your information but Alec has never been part of the family business, none of us have. We might be Lightwood's but we know better than that"

Magnus' face fell as he realised his colossal mistake. He had just assumed...How could he ever apologise enough?

"Come on," she said linking arms with him, feeling sorry for him in spite of everything. "Lets go and look at some art."

X X X

"You like that one?" A young woman's voice said behind him.

Magnus had been staring at the same painting for he didn't know how long. He turned and came face to face with an auburn haired beauty.

"Your work?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm Clary... so what is it that you like about that one?" She asked, although being close friends with Isabelle she had a pretty good idea.

The painting in question was of Alec, striking an archers pose. Face sharp with determined focus, limbs stretched long and lean. The work had been part of a fantasy series she was working on where each of her friends was reimagined in a fantastical way. Alec was the Archer... no less would suit him.

"Precision and accuracy." She smiled remembering her inspiration when Magnus didn't reply, still looking awestruck.

"Excuse me?" Magnus asked, recognising Alec's words from their game of pool.

"Rules that Alec lives by... it's the architect in him." She explained fondly.

"He's an architect?" Magnus asked. Of course, that explained him living in that beautiful neighbourhood, Alec's architect mind could truly appreciate if for what it was. And he had practically called him a philistine.

"Yeah he renovated this whole place... part of why he was here tonight. To promote the business, he's looking to expand."

"His business?" Magnus said, wishing he could up with some witty repartee rather than blindly asking questions like a fool. But bull dozing in with half the facts was what caused this mess, he needed to get as much information as he could.

"Yeah, Arrowhead Architecture, here's his card. He gave me some to hand out to people. I did the logo."

Magnus held the card between his fingertips, surveying every inch of it for some clue into Alec's mind. Then it hit him, his name wasn't on the business card. He really did hate it and Magnus had rammed it down his throat!

"Thank you Miss. Fray... I'm actually in need of some renovations myself." Magnus smiled politely.

"Oh great. Alec's a really nice guy." She said digging Magnus' hole a little deeper for him. "Well if you see anything you like let me know ok." She said as she went to mingle with some more guests.

Magnus turned back to the painting... he needed a drink!


	4. Chapter 4

"Pour me something strong Maia my dear... dealers choice."

"Rough day?" she asked, "that's going around tonight." she said cryptically

Magnus tilted his head at her quizzically as she gave him a cocktail _and_ a beer, he didn't usually mix..

"Peace offering." She said by way of explanation.

"For?" He asked confused. Maia hadn't upset him in any way, what did she need to make up for?

Maia smiled at his lack of comprehension, " not _for_ you, _from_ you." She said picking up the beer bottle and pointing it in the direction of the booth. "He could do with a fresh one..."

Magnus turned to look at their booth... _their_ booth, where had that idea come from. The way the place was laid out meant that he could see Alec but that Alec couldn't see them. The back wall of the bar was split into two booths. Each had plush bench style seating on either side and tables in the middle. Alec sat in the far one facing away from them. Given the angle of the bar you could only see his arm resting on the edge of the table, hand rocking a beer back and forth.

"How long has he been there?" Magnus enquired.

"A few hours .,. He seemed pretty wound up when he got here..." Maia said, concern in her voice. She'd taken a shine to Alec in the little time she'd known him.

"I'm not the culprit this time I swear.." Magnus held his hands up in defence before picking up both drinks and headed to the booth. He felt like he was walking the plank.

"Hey." Magnus said tentatively standing next to Alec's shoulder.

"Izzy informs me this suit is worth more than her love for me so if you're gonna throw that beer at me at least let me take the jacket off first."Alec replied without looking up, tone sharp but not unkind.

Magnus huffed tartly and sat down opposite Alec trying to catch his eye.

"Truce?" He asked hopefully, sliding the beer across the table. Alec's cool expression gave nothing away. Practice from all that pool hustling Magnus mused.

"Truce would imply I had a hand in this... it's been pretty one sided if memory serves" Alec said wearily ,he was not in the mood, but accepted the drink anyway.

Magnus fidgeted, tapping his rings against the stem of his glass before taking the plunge.

" I owe you an apology...I misjudged you... I shouldn't have judged you at all to be honest... I tend to see red when it comes to your family I'm afraid, but I had no right to make assumptions about _you_. I'm sorry Alexander ... truly."

Any hardness Alec felt towards Magnus dissolved as he took in his forelorn demeanour and heartfelt words. Of all the people that had assumed the worst about him he could count on one hand the amount that had ever bothered to apologise after... Magnus' apology had doubled the amount in fact. Alec liked Magnus more than he needed to hold a grudge.

"I'm sorry...you don't like to be called Alexander," Magnus remembered assuming that was partly to play in Alec's lack of answer.

"You're forgiven" Alec smiled faintly, fingers playing with the torn edge of the beer bottle.

"For?" Magnus pushed, hoping it was more than just the name slip up. It seemed too easy after the way he'd acted.

"Everything" Alec smiled kindly, holding his bottle out towards Magnus for a toast, before joking, "I figure anyone who can put my mother in her place deserves a second chance."

"You heard about that? " Magnus cringed, looking down.

"The magic of cell phones," Alec winked, he couldn't help the flirtation, when he was with Magnus his carefree self just couldn't stay beneath the surface. Apart from the obvious faux pas, Magnus made him feel good about himself. "You should have heard the way Izzy imitated you." Alec affected a higher pitch mimicking his sister 'Is _that_ what they're calling it these days' I'm sorry I missed it."

Magnus' heart tripped over itself as Alec winked at him. "Yes well, my mouth does run away with me sometimes ... again , I'm sorry for speaking to you that way."

Alec's eyes lingered on Magnus' lips and it suddenly got a hundred degrees hotter... that mouth could run wherever it wanted to.

"Stop apologising Magnus, seriously it's fine... no hard feelings and all that." Alec smirked, repeating what now seemed to be their motto. It didn't have the heat of the first time he'd said it but Magnus chuckled at the reminder.

The silence was palpable as they both remembered that Magnus had never called him back. Granted, there was a Lightwood shaped elephant in the room affecting that decision... but what now? The tone so far had been civil, friendly even with the ever present flirtatious undertones but was there more there?

Magnus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Alec's face was no longer guarded and he could read every thought that crossed those eyes. They matched his own and he had the feeling that neither of them knew how to play this just yet. The confident hustlers they had been on that first night now turned cautious.

Magnus glanced towards the bar, which was quiet now as the night was wore on. Maia caught his eye and he held up his glass to gesture that he needed a refill... several if truth be told.

Alec craned his neck around the edge of his seat to see what Magnus was looking at and Maia held up a beer in offering. He smiled and shook his head politely.

"You don't like it?" Magnus asked, Alec still had half of the drink he'd originally had and had barely touched the fresh one.

"No it's not that.I've just got an early meeting, need a clear head..."

Magnus thanked Maia as she bought his drink over and watched as she shared an almost knowing look with Alec when he mentioned the meeting. Odd? Maybe he was imagining it.

" I _should_ get out of here to be honest." Alec said looking at his watch but making no move to leave.

Magnus felt a warmth rush through him at the thought that Alec was staying longer than he probably should to spend time with _him_. Camille would never have done that, she didn't like to be tied down and Magnus held her back ...apparently.

"So you're an architect?" Magnus enquired, pushing those thoughts away and determined to learn as much as he could about Alec so he'd never make such a drastic mistake again.

"I try to be," Alec said demurely, suddenly self conscious.

Magnus crinkled his brow at the response. From what he'd heard from Lydia, Alec's business was thriving and he was incredibly talented... so why so modest? He got the impression that Alec didn't know how to compliment himself, that that had been bled out of him at an early age.

"So how's your interior design business going?"Alec asked to take the focus away from his work.

"Did Lydia tell you what I do... also you were _engaged_?" He slipped in cheekily, that was a story he couldn't pass up.

"No, once I found out that you knew my parents it wasn't hard to figure out that you were the _Magnus_ of "Magnus Bane Designs". You should add protester and bane of Maryse Lightwoods life to your business card...pun intended."

Magnus let out a genuine laugh and the most beautiful smile Alec had ever seen. " I haven't protested that many of their developments have I?" He asked in mock innocence. "Don't think I've forgotten the second part of the question Mr "I won't be telling any girls".

Magnus knew he pushing his luck with this line of questioning but things were going well and the alcohol had made him brave.

Alec took a long swig of his beer and tapped his hand against the table as he thought how to answer.

"Lydia's great, we've been friends since we were 5. She knows all my secrets, she knew some before I even did actually ... she was getting pressured to settle down, I was in denial... it seemed like a good idea at the time..."

"Who called it off?" Magnus asked, feeling honoured that Alec had actually answered.

"It was a joint effort." Alec smiled into his beer, that was a gross understatement.

"What?" Magnus asked sensing more and enjoying the way Alec's face lit up as he smiled.

"I freaked out at the altar, I mean I couldn't breath... everyone was staring at me, not a single one of them believed I was straight. I could see it in their eyes and Lydia just took me by the shoulders and told me that it was ok. She took my hand, led me back _up_ the aisle and we spent the rest of the day getting wasted with Izzy and Jace. She's pretty great... but you know that."

Magnus smiled picturing the story in his mind. He and Alec were lucky to have such a caring friend and Magnus could tell that Alec knew and appreciated that too. That only made Magnus adore him even more.

Camille had been selfish and would step on anyone if it meant getting what she wanted. He scolded himself, why was he constantly comparing Alec to her? She was the past.. he needed to leave her there where she belonged.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alec asked as Magnus smile turned to a frown.

"No such thing."Magnus said, voice slightly sombre but Alec didn't push. Hopefully they would have time to share more stories... shit... time!

Alec looked at his watch and frowned himself. "I should go." He said apologetically as he stood.

Magnus downed the rest of his drink and stood too, closer to Alec than he had been for a while, but yet not close enough.

"Can I take you home?" Magnus cringed as he realised that sounded like a second rate come on. If he'd actually intended to 'take Alec home' he would have made a smoother move than that.

Alec clutched a hand to his chest in mock surprise and laughed "that's not how I thought this night would end." Nothing about this night was what he had imagined and for once he didn't mind that unexpected change of pace. "Sure... I just need to settle up my tab before I leave."

Magnus watched as Alec walked over to Maia not knowing how the night had changed so much for the better but not complaining.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Maia asked, " and why are you paying your tab... we both know you don't need to do that."

"I'll tell him." Alec said, "just not right now... and this isn't for the tab, it's your tip. Gotta keep my best bar tender happy."

"Thanks." She whispered, before laughing "I can't believe I called my boss pretty boy." She hadn't known who Alec was that first night and had only been let in on the closely guarded secret that morning.

"Well just don't call me boss in front of anyone else and I'll consider us even..." Alec said. He'd been the owner of the bar for years but until he'd moved into the neighborhood those few weeks before he hadn't ever had cause to go there. Opting to run it anonymously from the side lines.. the place pretty much ran itself anyway.

"So this big meeting you're having with the bank tomorrow, should we be worried?" Maia asked boldly. She had overheard her immediate boss and bar manager Carter on the phone that afternoon so was the only one besides him and Alec that knew the full picture.

"Not at all." He reassured, knowing that Maia must be assuming the worst. That he was selling up and leaving them high and dry. "I'm not _that_ kind of Lightwood, this place is here to stay, I just want to make a few updates if I can ... but as you know my family reputation precedes me so, can we just keep it need to know for now... I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea."

"He won't." Maia smiled, knowing what Alec really meant. "Heads up..." she added looking over his shoulder.

"The car's here." Magnus said, feeling that he had interrupted something.

"Great, let's go... see ya Maia." Alec said over his shoulder as he walked to the door.

Magnus leaned over the bar slightly and kissed each cheek in their customary farewell before followng Alec out to the car.

They rode back to Alec's place in a comfortable silence. It felt like that first night all over again, all misunderstandings now in the past. A fresh start.

"So I guess this is goodnight." Alec said turning to face Magnus as he opened the door.

Magnus opened his door too earning him a smile, "I set a precedent with walking you home that first night," he grinned, "I can't let myself down now can I?"

They walked the few steps to his building in sync, becoming slightly more awkward with each one. They had parted with a kiss last time, they both wanted the same now but it didn't feel quite right... just a little too fast.

"Give me your phone?" Alec said, voice lifting up into a question. He tapped at the keys for a second before handing it back. "You call _me_ this time."

"I will." Magnus agreed with a giddy smile.

They said their goodnight's and Alec walked back to his building, pausing at the door. He took his own phone out of his pocket and waved it at Magnus playfully while looking pointedly at Magnus' phone.

Magnus looked down at it and got the impression that he was supposed to light up the screen before Alec left.

He looked straight back up with an amused smile as he saw the contact name. I will definitely call you ... **Alexander**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to fit in some writing time on my lunch break and walk home so new chapter a little sooner than expected.  
> I think a lot of you guessed where this was going last chapter.  
> I'd originally intended to prolong the angst but Magnus and Alec decided to be al fluffy and cute and wouldn't let me...


	5. Chapter 5

Alec's meeting with the bank was running long and his patience was wearing thin. He and Jace were business partners but Jace was the expert in this side of things, Alec just had to go the meetings because, he was, as Jace had dubbed him, the "Talent".

Trying to explain to a bank why a Lightwood needed a construction loan when your parents were practically royalty in that field was a tedious task.

Alec had built his business from the ground up on his own dime and was adamant that no family money would ever touch any project he worked on. His parents would seize on any loophole to take what they considered theirs.

The business was doing well and he and Jace made a decent amount of money by New York standards but he didnt have the spare cash he needed to renovate Hunters Moon. Sure he could wait a while but the place was getting seriously outdated and he had come to love it since that first visit and wanted to give it the attention it deserved.

Alec had fallen in love with his apartment the second he had seen it. It had the kind of character that an architect could truly appreciate, but had resigned himself to the fact that it would never be his. They all lived comfortably but nowhere near the realm of decadence they could live in if they dipped into their trust funds. They had all vowed never to touch them.

But one day Izzy and Jace had surprised him, offering to share the cost of the deposit. Their reasoning that "Alec Lightwood deserves nice things." He had politely refused, they had insisted... they had won... with the added proviso on his part that he would pay back every penny when he could.

His phone buzzed gently on the table and he smiled as he looked at it... Magnus was calling him. He gave Jace a pointed look to hurry things along. He wanted to call him back asap, but then a message flashed up on the screen.

**Good morning Alexander**

**Not taking my call?.... how rude... I jest ofcourse.**

**Are you free this evening?**

Alec pulled his phone suruptitously into his lap and replied.

**I have dinner with Jace and Izzy... it's an annual thing I can't get out off.**

**I could swing by the bar after? About 9?**

Magnus replied almost instantly. _**I'll be**_ **there**

Jace coughed pointedly and indicated that this was the part of presentation where Alec was supposed to shine.

X X X

"Keeping you from something?" Izzy asked, Alec kept checking his watch as they waited for the waitress to bring the check.

"He has a daaa-te" Jace sang out with brotherly teasing.

"It's not a date, we're just meeting at the bar for drinks." Alec downplayed. He didn't need them getting involved in his love life. They were encourageable meddlers.

"I know you're out of practice man but that's what a date is." Jace poked, Alec hadn't dated in a while. Too wrapped up in work and never taking time for the things he cared about.

"It's not a date." Alec mumbled... was it a date? He hadn't asked... did he need to ask? ... but yeah of course it was a date... right... wasn't that what they were doing... dating... sure he could flirt with the best of them but when it came to the particulars of dating he was hopeless.

"Well then if it's 'not a date' you won't mind some extra company." Izzy grinned as she signed for the meal, "Jace, call Clary and Simon... we're going to Alec's bar!"

"Please don't call it then when we get there." Alec all but pleaded,there was no point protesting them coming along, he wouldn't win..."you're inviting Simon?" He groaned and Izzy just laughed. This was going to be fun.

X X X

Magnus waited in the booth he had now mentally claimed as their own. He'd arrived early, sharing some liquid courage with Dot and Raphael who had now made themselves scarce. Now things seemed like they could actually go somewhere real with Alec he was nervous that things would take a turn for the worse. He was determined not to let his past with Camille shadow their future but some things were still raw from the break up.

It was a little after 9 and Alec would be there soon. Magnus had a drink waiting for him and looked ridiculously eager but he found he didn't really care.

A chill set in as he heard his phone buzz. He was being cancelled on ... that was an all too familiar sensation. He braced himself as he opened the message.

Apologies in advance for the extra company.

I may be the oldest but that distinction clearly holds no weight with my siblings!

Magnus puzzled over the words slightly, relieved that Alec was still coming. He could bring all of New York with him if wanted, he just wanted to see him.

The door opened and a group of people, some of whom he recognised, spilled in, being unsuccessfully corralled by a rather exasperated looking Alec. He caught Magnus' eyes and shrugged, a playful smile on his face.

"A round of drinks for your friends?" Magnus offered pleasantly as he approached, four pairs of eyes settling on him, appraising him silently.

"It's on me" Alec said gesturing his hand in a downward motion as Magnus reached for his wallet.

Jace laughed under his breath. "Aren't they kind of all on you?"

"Jace pays for his own." Alec jokingly told Maia, elbowing Jace in the ribs.

"Yes sir" she said with a mock salute. Alec rolled his eyes, were they deliberately out to blow his cover tonight. He glanced at everyone apprehensively but loosened up a little as he realised they all just assumed it was a joke. He wanted to tell Magnus about the bar himself, and he would? but for now he just wanted to enjoy getting to know each other without... complications.

"Relax" Izzy said draping herself over his back in a hug.

They settled into the booth, it was a squeeze for the 6 of them but they managed. Alec was squished against the wall on one side of the table, Magnus pressed warmly against his side with Izzy on the end. Simon sat opposite him, with Clary at his side, with an empty space at the end.

"Where's Jace?"Alec asked in dread at what his brother could be getting up to unsupervised. He was answered with Jace shouting "SHOTS! at the top of his voice. He balanced a tray holding a multitude of different coloured shots in his hands, and placed it on the table only spilling a little. Alec groaned and Magnus leaned into him slightly with a smile, revelling in the relaxed atmosphere.

"Hey, hands off!" Jace playfully slapped Simon's hand away as he climbed into the booth and pointed to Alec "Birthday boy gets first choice."

"I choose not to wake up on Izzy's floor with my head inside a pillow case." Alec smirked, laughing at the reminder of how they'd ended up after his non-wedding.

"That was one time!" Jace laughed picking up a shot and placing it in front of his brother.

Magnus nudged Alec in the arm and pointedly raised both his eyebrows with a head tilt at learning it was Alec's birthday ..." it's an annual thing??," he grinned quoting the earlier text, "oh very clever Alexander "

"Yes Alexander, very clever" Jace teased wrapping his arm Clary as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Simon took a sip of his beer and made a disgruntled face.

"Is that really what you called your own birthday:" Izzy laughed, " you're hopeless."

"Theyre being mean to me Magnus." Alec pouted, nudging Magnus back and turning on the puppy dog eyes.

Magnus just smiled at them all, he had never been welcomed so wholeheartedly by a group of people before. Everything about them made him feel at ease, that was until he saw another's man's name show up on Alec's caller ID.

"I need to get this, one sec." Alec said with no hint of mystery. Izzy slid out of the booth followed by Magnus so Alec could get out. Izzy watched as Magnus' eyes didn't leave Alec, not even after he had stepped outside. He seemed to be in deep contemplation and she could only wonder what was going through his mind.

If she'd only known. Magnus' head was a mix of questions and contradictions.

Was Alec seeing someone else? It could just be a friend though.... but they weren't technically dating or anything yet so.... even if they were, would they be exclusive? Camille had suggested an open relationship once, Magnus had declined but he had the impression that she had pursued that on the side anyway.

"He's our brother." Izzy whispered, head turned inward towards Magnus for some privacy. She didn't need to broadcast his discomfort.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, he'd heard but not processed what he said.

"Max ... he's our little brother. You don't have anything to worry about. Alec's a one person at a time kind of guy."

Magnus relaxed as she placed a hand on his under the table and smiled as he registered her words. One person at a time... good, so was he.

"We're not really waiting for Alec to do shots right?" Simon asked as the tray just sat untouched between them.

"Nah...!" Jace shook his head passing one out to each person.

"Magnus?" He asked with a smirk, holding a shot between them. " do you partake in childish drinking games or are you too refined for that?"

"I'm game," Magnus replied taking the drink and holding it at eye level accepting the challenge.

"Excellent!" Jace grinned luridly. Magnus would fit in just fine.

X X X

"Love you Alec... Happy birthday." Max said cheerfully before hanging up the phone. Alec smiled and said good bye to his littlebrother before heading back inside.

"It's a good job you own the place." Maia said gesturing to the rowdy group in the corner. Jace had his hand on Izzy's forehead holding her back while she reached out trying to take a shot out of his hand.

Simon was talking about something animatedly at lighting speed while Clary laughed and Magnus... Magnus seemed unusually subdued.

Alec had seen that look a few times now in their short friendship... which granted had been very short, but Alec could somehow read Magnus fairly well. It was like whenever they were having fun he was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. He knew from Lydia that Magnus had had a rough break up and usually attributed it to that... god if one of them had grilled Magnus about his exes they were in for it!

Maia held a shot out to him from behind the bar, he took it gratefully, wincing at the taste as it went down in one.

"Max says hi..." Alec said cheerfully,approaching the table.

"You own the bar?" Magnus said flatly seemingly out of no where, eyes locked on Alec's, ignoring everyone else.

"Um... yes but... who told y... uh... what?" Alec stutttered, looking around the table frantically for any explanation and begging for someone to step in.

"It's Jace's fault." Izzy said matter of factly, pointing at him.

"Traitor" Jace said in a stage whisper while Simon and Clary suddenly became very interested in a blank space on the wall.

Jace hadn't meant to say anything and what he had said hadn't even really been that explicitly obvious... had it? He'd just been talking excitedly to Clary about the loan they'd got that morning to start fixing the place up a bit. He'd realised his mistake too late as he caught Magnus' eye and tried to cover by saying that Alec was a friend of the mystery owner, who just happened to be a recluse, so they had gone to the meeting for him....lame. Magnus had sipped his cocktail in response and not said a word. Jace had thought he'd pulled it off... clearly not.

"You own the bar?" Magnus asked again, more curious than accusing this time.

"I was gonna tell you." Alec said, he really had been going to do that. "Iz can you...?" He said flailing his arms around a bit.

Izzy understood and got up to let Magnus out. Alec took him by the hand tentatively and led Magnus into a back corridor that said "staff only." Magnus eyes the sign and gave "a look"... Alec couldn't describe it but it wasn't great being on the receiving end of it.

Alec turned and paced once or twice in the corridor before asking, "Are you angry?" Fingers fidgeting nervously with his shirt sleeve.

Magnus pondered the question carefully before answering.Was he angry? Was there any need to be?

"No." He said quietly, the stillness of the corridor seemed to demand it. "Surprised I suppose." He took Alec's hand to still the anxious movement and continued, "although, given my poor first impression I shouldn't really be.." 

"Hey" Alec said kindly not liking the self deprecating tone that Magnus had adopted. "Don't blame yourself for me not telling you something ok... and don't think about it as 'me not telling you' ...I mean you can if you want to but I barely knew you... it would have come up eventually but things just got a little off track. Then after I didn't want you thinking I had sinister Lightwood plans for this place when we closed it for the renovation... it would have made it a lot harder to charm you." Alec smiled, heart fluttering at Magnus' coy smile..... things might actually be ok.

"I'm the charming one." Magnus countered, voice liquid silk as he stepped further into Alec's space but keeping a modicum of distance . The hushed tones making this all very intimate, very fast.

Alec smiled, running a hand up Magnus' arm as he leaned forward to kiss him, drawing back when Magnus hesitated. "I'm sorry..." Alec cast his eyes down embarrassed at misreading the moment.

"Dont be" Magnus tilted Alec's face back up to meet his eyes, "I really like you Alexander."

"You make that sound like a bad thing!?"

"I don't mean to...but I've had ... bad experiences in the past," Magnus explained, feeling ready to open up despite hardly knowing the man in front of him. "The last one was particularly excruciating and I suppose I just feel a little... vulnerable. Be patient with me?"

"Of course." Alec whispered, hands reaching out to rest on Magnus' chest, playing with the smooth fabric of his jacket.

He remembered how Magnus had so politely asked if he could kiss him that first night. To the world he showed bravado and swagger but deep down there was so much more complexity to him.

"Shall we go back out there?" Alec asked, as Magnus rested his hand on top of his own.

"I'd like that" Magnus said interlocking their fingers, "but first...Happy Birthday Alexander."

Magnus whispered the words as he closed the distance this time. Their lips meeting in a chaste kiss much like their first. Magnus pressed forward until Alec's back rested against the wall, hands circling Magnus' back in an embrace. The kiss deepened ever so slightly as Magnus slid his tongue against Alec's lips. They fell open with a surprised intake of breath and Alec captured Magnus' bottom lip between his own for the briefest moment.

"Best one yet." Alec beamed as they parted, taking Magnus' hand again as they left the sanctuary of the corridor and headed back into the chaotic atmosphere of the bar, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as the tags say this plot has gone completely AWOL. It was originally going to be more complex, with a few twists until ... ta da.. big reveal..Alec owns the bar/Lightwood family drama....
> 
> But that didn't happen as all the characters decided to get fluffy with me and I ran with that as it was more enjoyable to write than forcing that plot into the story...
> 
> So it has elements of that story line but now it's more a Human dating AU.... supportive "eventual" boyfriends..
> 
> I don't really know where this is going so hopefully you stick with me and please do comment on what you do/don't like so I know where to take this... thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this got super sappy!!  
> Enjoy.

_h_ Alec leaned back at his desk, daydreaming, as he did much more than he really should these days. It was 2 weeks since his birthday and he and Magnus had seen each other in some form or another each night since, be it drinks at the bar after work or going out on **actual** dates.

His phone buzzed and Alec literally laughed out loud as he looked at the picture message that Magnus had sent him. He glanced around to see if anyone had noticed but Clary had stopped by so she and Jace were too wrapped up in each other to see anything else.

He looked at his phone again, the picture of Hunters Moon still lit up. The newly hung, "closed for renovation"sign on the door...but it was Magnus standing in front of it with his hands held out to his sides, over the top frown on his face that had made him laugh.

" **Where will I hustle pool and pick up pretty boys now?** " The caption said with a sad face emoji for added emphasis.

Alec smiled and googled something quickly before typing a reply.

X X X

Magnus was in the back of the town car, just pulling away from the bar when Alec's replies came.

**Don't tell me you travelled all the way across town in the middle of the day just for that photo opportunity?**

Magnus laughed, had Alec not met him? Of course that's what he'd done

He opened the second message which was an old photo of Alec's building from an internet property listing.

**Solution to your problem? 8?**

Magnus had been as far as the door man a couple of times, each time the parting kiss getting a little more intense but he hadn't ventured inside yet. The first 2 times he'd dropped Alec home had been 'non-dates' and he was a gentleman after all... he shouldn't be presumptuous.

To be completely honest with himself, he wasn't ready to take that step, but despite preaching patience on Alec's birthday, he wasn't sure if he'd have the willpower to leave if things started getting heated.

He _really_ wanted to be ready, but Camille hadn't just broken his heart, she'd destroyed his ability to let anyone get close... he charmed and he flirted, but when things got real he got scared and relearning how to trust someone was a gradual process... but he was learning.

He'd been staring sightlesy out the window deep in thought and hadn't sent a reply yet. Smiling, he picked up his phone.  
" **It's a date."**

X X X

"Right on time?" Alec said as he opened his apartment door, "wow... you look..." he flailed not able to find the words... magnificent...stunning...incredible.. none of them did him justice.

Magnus' usually plain black hair was now streaked blue at the front, he wore a royal blue blazer to match, silver studs on the shoulders. An intricately patterned grey shirt met black slacks at Magnus's waist,black suspenders hanging low.

"I was bored." Magnus said confidently but thinking maybe he should have dressed down if the aim of the game was not to stay the night...words may have failed Alec but his face said it all.

Alec stepped backwards letting Magnus in, closing the door and heading to the kitchen area to get them each a drink. His place had an open plan kitchen/living area, with a bedroom off to the side so he watched as Magnus surveyed his home, seemingly appreciative, wandering around the living room, stroking his hands over the furniture.

"This is lovely Alexander.' He commended. If Alec was brimming with pride at that he didn't let it show.

"Well coming from you interior designer extraordinaire, I'm flattered." Alec smiled handing Magnus a cocktail glass, which he eyed curiously. He doubted he'd find the rest of the matching set if he checked Alec's cabinets.

"On loan" Alec explained. Magnus took a sip and raised his eyebrows in delight...it was a very good replica of his favourite drink.

"I do own a bar you know," Alec teased, "And... I might have asked Maia for help." He confessed shyly.

"You never cease to amaze me." Magnus smiled, kissing Alec on the cheek, free hand fixing Alec's collar.

Alec blushed, learning how to make his drink was just a small gesture, and he felt embarrassed under Magnus' complimentary gaze... to Magnus though , it was much more. People were always demanding things of him, mostly only in his professional life, now that Camille was gone from his personal one, but to have someone make the effort to think about his needs, that was a welcome change.

Alec stepped into the living area and gestured for Magnus to join him.

"So... I may not have a pool table... but how's your poker face?"

Magnus just smiled wickedly in response.

X X X

"Do you play any game by the rules?" Alec asked throwing his losing hand onto the small side table that he'd nestled between them. Alec had held his own for the most part but Magnus had just won the last 4 games in a row. "I'm mixing your cocktail a little stronger next time."

They sat side by side on the sofa, Alec had one legged tucked underneath himself with Magnus resting his free hand on Alec's knee whenever he hadn't needed it for the game.

Magnus grinned, more at the fact that there would be a next time than from winning. "Rules are just so boring my dear Alexander...another game?"

Alec unconsciously checked the clock before he started to answer and panicked internally when Magnus caught it.

"I should go," Magnus said, but it came out more as a question.

"No... no you don't have to leave. I wasn't rushing you out." Alec assured him.

"No it's ok." He said stroking Alec's arm, "I understand and I should go."he repeated more emphatic this time, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"You don't have to?" Alec suggested more than told.

"Yes I do," Magnus confirmed gently.

"Ok," Alec understood, be patient he remembered, "but it'll be a while before your driver gets here so...?"

Magnus smiled at the open invitation, and knew he was probably setting himself up to fail as he pushed the table aside and crawled into Alec's lap... but he did it anyway.

X X X

"That's my driver." Magnus said leaning back, breathless and flushed, trying to reach for his phone behind him without taking his lips away from Alec in the process.

"He can wait." Alec's voice was gruff as he pulled Magnus back, pinning Magnus' outstretched arm to his side by wrapping his own around him.

"Umm... no ... I should go." Magnus protested weakly, lost in the feel of Alec under and around him.

"5 more minutes." Alec whispered into Magnus' neck making him laugh at the cuteness of it. He released his grip slightly despite the joke though, so Magnus knew there was no pressure.

Magnus pushed back gently, hands against Alec's chest composing himself but with a ravenous look in his eye.

"I'm ... going ...home..." he said trying to convince himself as Alec placed gentle kisses to his jaw.

"Ok." Alec smiled against his lips, releasing Magnus fully as he answered his still ringing phone.

"I'm on my way." He said still flustered, straightening his clothes.

Alec followed closely behind Magnus as they walked to his door, wrapping his arms around him from behind, head buried in his neck as they walked in step.

Magnus paused at the door, turning in Alec's arms to say goodbye. He melted against the door at the content look in Alec's eyes, letting Alec lean in for a tender kiss.

"I understand _your_ rules." Alec said without prompt, playing on Magnus' earlier words. "We don't have to break them."

Magnus smiled gratefully as Alec pressed a soft kiss to his temple, letting him know that he wouldn't push if Magnus wasn't ready.

Back still against he door, Magnus reached out to hold Alec's upper arms. "Thank you Alexander... it's not that I don't want to.. I just worry that if we rush into this..."

"Magnus..., you have nothing to worry about. I want this.. us i mean... whatever pace we decide to take".

"Thank you .... Goodnight Alexander." Magnus smiled, a chaste kiss the last they'd share that evening.

"Goodnight Magnus" Alec leaned against the door frame as Magnus headed for the elevator. When it came to Magnus, Alec knew that he would be happy to wait forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know.  
> Bare bones of the next few chapters write themselves this afternoon, finally kind of know where this is going x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Maryse and Robert aren't completely one sided and evil in the show but for the purposes of this story I needed their irredeemable versions  
> Enjoy!

"I appreciate the offer Magnus, I'm just not sure it's a good idea." Alec said holding the door open for Magnus. They'd just been out for one of their lunch dates, which were becoming more regular, and Magnus as always had insisted on escorting him back to the office.

"I _love_ bad ideas." Jace said twisting the words playfully, as he poked his head around his office door, "what are we doing?"

" _We_ weren't a part of that conversation,” Alec teased throwing his arm into a wide circle around Jace's head.

"I'll just ask Magnus" Jace smiled. "We both know he likes me more..."

Magnus eyed the wallpaper in mock interest, smirk across his face and Alec huffed,giving in with a smile.

"Magnus offered his interior design services for the bar..." Alec said, leaving off the reason it was a bad idea, assuming it was obvious.

"Ooh mixing business and pleasure." Jace wolf whistled. "That is the best kind of bad idea... Magnus is right though another pair of hands could be helpful if we're gonna meet the deadline."

"Say that after you get my bill Jace" Magnus grinned before looking at Alec, "fine... I'll do you pro bono."

Magnus laughed at Alec's scandalised face and Jace choked on his water.

"I think you meant "it"" Jace said wiping a hand over his chin.

"I know what I said" Magnus said coyly, "I'll leave before I do any serious damage to your brother," he kissed Alec on the cheek and winked before he went out the door. Alec flushed and avoided Jace's gaze but his brother was slowly working out what Alec's embarrassment was about. That was the first time Magnus had indicated that sex might be on the cards and it had his mind racing with possibilities.

"Wait ….? So you guys haven't...you know ...?" Jace wondered out loud.

Alec cringed, he didn't talk about this kind of stuff with his siblings often and if he did it was Isabelle... she was less likely to try and scar him for life with disturbing innuendo masquerading as advice. "Ok wow, you just seemed so much happier and it's been what, a month now ... so I just assumed." Jace said as Alec didn't answer.

When it became clear that they weren't changing the subject, Alec said "Most of the time we just talk, or drink, or both.. and then one of us leaves or we fall asleep on the couch."

"On the _same_ couch? ... my my Alec how progressive of you ... what will people think?" Jace teased, "also Eww, you too are just too sickly sweet adorable . It's offensive actually."

"Shut up!" Alec glared in fun, throwing a pen at Jace's head, "we're taking things slow... and we like it that way." Jace scoffed, they were practically going backwards, but replaced his smirk with a genuine smile. If that worked for them then great. He was happy for them.

"Well I wouldn't take too long. Magnus bane has a reputation as quite the lethario" a deep voice cut in ruining the brotherly banter.

"Dad?" Jace greeted, "how long have you been lurking in the shadows?"

"Long enough." He cast a disparaging eye at Alec. Alec looked at his father with a scowl, ignoring his jibe about Magnus, he knew that Magnus had dated before... they both had. They'd drunkenly compared numbers of exes one night ... to say Magnus' was significantly higher was an understatement but Alec didn't care...that was the past and Magnus was with him now... that's all that mattered.

"What brings you to the slums?" Jace asked when it was clear Alec wouldn't be joining in the conversation.

"We're holding a fundraiser... as your invitations 'got lost in the mail' last time I thought I would hand deliver them." Robert thrust two envelopes towards them both sharply.

Alec's scowl deepened and Jace took both his and Alec's from his father. "It's for charity." Robert explained, as if that changed anything. Alec muttered obscured words under his breath but the tone was clear enough and headed to his office. Watching, without hearing, as Jace and their father had what seemed to be a tense conversation.

"Our presence is required at the Institute on Saturday ." Jace said sarcastically, dropping the invitation on Alec's desk. The gold leaf on the words glinting in the sun.

"I'm sure it is... I think it would actually kill them to request and not order... I'm not going." Alec said, voice determined.

"Max will be there... it's for a children's charity so they're dressing his up as their newest prop." Jace explained as Alec turned up an eyebrow.

"Fine." He relented, "but for Max, not them. He shouldn't have to suffer through that alone."

"You gonna take Magnus... you have a plus one?" Jace pushed the invitation toward him. Alec turned the invitation over in his hands... was he going to take Magnus... would Magnus even want to go?

X X X

Nothing beats a late night stroll through the city. "Magnus said, adding. " it gives you time to think," as Alec remained firmly in his own head.

"Huh... sorry what?" Alec stammered, he wasn't ignoring Magnus but he hadn't been focused either.

"You barely said a word on the way home...most of the night actually." Magnus said, hoping Alec would open up about what as bothering him and not notice the unintentional “home” reference. He didn't want to freak him out.

“I'm sorry, I haven't been very good company have I?” Alec apologised, shrugging his jacket off and hanging over the back of Magnus' sofa.

“It's ok Alexander, just..... if there's something wrong, you can tell me...”

“It's nothing really. I'm probably overreacting, it's just been playing on my mind.” Alec said pulling the now crumpled invitation out of his pocket and handing it to Magnus.

Magnus looked it over and sighed, in understanding "ah I see... " He placed the invitation on his side table and took Alec gently by the arms. "Will you go?"

“I wouldn't usually but they're dragging Max into it. He's just a kid so I want to be there to make sure he's ok. " Alec explained, putting his hands on Magnus waistband as he stepped forward slightly.

Magnus kissed his forehead, cupping his face in both hands. "Don't let them get to you sweetheart"

"To us?" Alec said hopefully, "if you want to come that is. I know you're not their biggest fan so say no if y..."

Magnus kissed his lips gently, "I'll be there."

Alec pulled him into a quick hug with a kiss to his cheek and they settled onto Magnus' sofa.

"Are you sure it's ok?” Alec asked, he didn't want to make Magnus uncomfortable.

"I'm ok if you're ok" Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec, who just smiled. With Magnus to back him up he was more than ok.

XXX

**Text from Alexander**

**Running fashionably late ...**

**Work stuff. Be there in 15.**

**\-----**

**Reply -**

**Take your time, your black on black wardrobe needs all the help it can get.**

Magnus laughed to himself as he imagined the eye roll that would earn him.

His phone buzzed again with a single word ... **rude.** He tucked his phone back into his pocket as he surveyed the lions den and froze at the sight as one particularly evil lioness prowled towards him.

"Been stood up?"

"Hello Camille" he said ignoring the question. She undoubtedly knew who he was waiting for and that he was currently there alone, her network of spies ran deep.

"Aw poor Magnus, left all alone again. You never learn do you!" She smiled cruelly.

" _Goodbye_ Camille" he sat flatly turning around. He reused to let her bait him him. She was in his past and behind him as she walked away was where she belonged.

“You ok?” Izzy asked appearing at his elbow, “I know an awkward ex encounter when I see one,” she guessed.

“I'm fine,” he said surprising himself with honesty of the words. Just a month ago and that would have ended in a showdown of epic proportions. His nerves frayed to the edge with even the thought of seeing her but now.... now she was ancient history and he rarely spared her a second thought.

“Good,” Izzy smiled giving him a gentle side hug, “You make him really happy you know... and I'm just thrilled to have someone in the family that can match my fashion sense!”

“He makes me happy too,” Magnus smiled, overwhelmed that she considered him family already. Now he thought about it Magnus realised that he hadn't actually been truly happy for a long time.

“Then go get him.... and I helped with the outfit.” she nodded her head in the direction of the door where Alec stood in a deep blue tailored suit, white shirt and silver/grey tie. He was stunning. His head was turned away from them as though he was looking for Magnus.

“I think I will,” Magnus said, rubbing her arm gently in thanks as he walked towards him with purpose.

Alec was talking to Jace when Magnus reached him, so he placed a hand to his shoulder and turned him around to face him, lips pressing firmly against his before Alec had time to register what was happening.

Alec pulled back quickly to check that it was actually Magnus chasing his lips and quickly scanned the crowd where his parents and a woman with sleek black hair were scowling at them.

He looked back at Magnus who had a sinful look in his eye and thought 'screw it' and pulled Magnus back to him, kiss as passionate as it could be in public.

Magnus pulled back after a long embrace and placed his hands to Alec's chest, which was heaving gently.

"Not that I'm complaining,” Alec grinned, getting redder by the second as he realised what he had just done...and where, “but what was that for?"

“Just because.” Magnus explained sweetly, laughing as he caught sight of Izzy tapping Jace on the shoulder excitedly, looking like she was about two seconds from exploding with joy.

“Well.... thanks..... You know ...I'm suddenly not in the mood for a party?” Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist and leaned into his ear, “Want to get out of here?”

“Yes!” Magnus breathed out. He didn't really know what Alec was asking for or what he was agreeing to, but he didn't care.. he wanted it all.

X X X

It was raining slightly as they got outside and they huddled together as they hailed a cab, not wanting to wait for Magnus' driver. Alec brushed Magnus' mussed up hair from his forehead and grinned as Magnus pressed his face into his palm.

“I must look a mess,” Magnus asked, rain running down his face.

“Are you kidding? I love that face.” Alec replied, the words sounding sincere rather than over-sentimental.

Magnus' heart skipped a little at the word “love”, even though Alec wasn't actually saying _that_ , Magnus still felt more loved than he ever had.

Alec's phone buzzed in his pocket as the cab pulled up and they clambered in out of the rain.

He laughed showing the phone to Magnus.

**Text message - Best sister in the world**

**Way to go big brother! Woo woo!!**

**Also, PS....Mom is gonna kill you**

“She put in her own contact info” Alec explained before answering, phone still in view of Magnus.

**It was worth it ….and look after Max please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know Maryse isn't one dimensional but I need her to be the judgemental version of herself for this story.

It was late and Magnus had checked the clock casually a couple of times now. Alec turned to look at him, this was usually the part where Magnus suggested he call his driver to come get him but this time Magnus just looked back at him with a smile that emboldened them both.

Alec stood, tentatively reaching out a hand to Magnus, becoming more relaxed as Magnus accepted it. Alec tugged gently on his hand until they were standing face to face, inches apart. Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's lips before following him to his room.

Alec ran a hand through his hair nervously as Magnus stood in front of him in the dim light... now he had Magnus here he'd completely forgotten how to do this.

Magnus smiled and put his arms around Alec's waist, resting his head on Alec's chest in a hug. The tension left Alec muscles as he ran a hand up Magnus' back to rest at his neck.

Alec was 'being patient' Magnus realised, he had been ever since Magnus had asked him to, always holding back ever so slightly, not making a move unless Magnus had been clear that he was happy with it first. Magnus appreciated that but after the passion in that kiss at the Institute, he was done being patient.

He straightened up and rested his palm against Alec's face, "It's ok... I want this."

That sparked something in Alec that had been waiting to get out for days and he lunged forward catching Magnus' lips with his own. The pressure gentle but intense as he backed Magnus towards the bed, breaking apart only so Magnus could lie down and shuffle back towards the pillows.

Alec joined him barely a second later, picking up right where he left off, tugging at Magnus' waistcoat as he fumbled with the buttons.

Magnus removed his hands from Alec's hair, loving how dishevelled Alec looked and pushed his hands gently away, unbuttoning the waistcoat himself with ease, leaning up slightly to cast it to the side. The devilish look in his eyes said "your turn" and Alec obliged. Undoing just enough buttons to pull the shirt over his head quickly, he crashed back down to Magnus' lips as soon as he could.

Alec's hands slid under the bottom of Magnus' shirt, feeling the smooth skin, and traced the length of the waistband. The sensation made Magnus shift his hips up to meet Alec's and they both hitched their breath at the contact.

Magnus pulled Alec closer, hands digging into his bare shoulders... he had been right, they _were_ expertly crafted. Alec trailed his lips along Magnus' jaw, dipping to his neck as Magnus turned his head to the side. He rested his mouth against Magnus' pulse point and smiled, before placing wet kisses along every inch of Magnus jaw line back to his mouth. Magnus' hands cradled Alec's head now, the intensity changing from frantic to sensual.

Magnus arched his back as Alec finished undoing his shirt buttons for him, pushing it away from Magnus' chest until it fell open at his sides.

Magnus was trapped between Alec and the bed, his arms held down firmly but not so much that he couldn't protest if he wanted to, as Alec continued his trail of kisses downwards, making Magnus squirm under the touch.

Unable to take it any more, Magnus pushed himself up abruptly, pulling Alec up towards him with a crushing kiss that had them gasping for air.

Alec climbed into Magnus' lap, legs wrapping around him and stripped Magnus completely of his shirt, throwing it the floor without looking away. Their kisses messy and hurried. Each of them trying to take in every part of the other completely but desperate to move to the next part that second.

Magnus pushed forward so Alec had to hold on his shoulders to keep from falling back, and flipped them over. Skin against skin as he held Alec's face in his hands, a long, deep kiss slowing them to an agonisingly glacial pace. Alec felt like every nerve ending was about to explode as Magnus trailed a hand down his abs, resting at his waist band. Alec screwed his eyes shut as Magnus undid his belt buckle, hand brushing against him in the process.

He opened his eyes as Magnus pulled his lips away, to see Magnus' own staring back at him. He could get lost in them.

"You're beautiful." Alec whispered, leaning up, hand trailing up Magnus' bicep to his neck.

' _I love you'_ Magnus thought but didn't say as he leaned into the kiss.

It was too soon, but no one had ever made him feel this special before. Kissing his way along Alec's chest almost innocently, hands following tenderly behind, heat replaced with love, he was determined to show Alec how special he was too.

X X X

Alec pottered around the apartment, barefoot, in sweatpants and no shirt. Magnus was still sleeping and was too adorable to wake.

Alec frowned at his watch like it was the object's fault that someone was knocking on his door this early in the morning.

"How could you and your _friend_ embarrass us all like that?" His mother almost spat as he pulled open the door.

"Good morning Mother" Alec groaned, the high he was on from spending the night with Magnus deflating into nothingness. Maryse pushed past him into the apartment, looking between Magnus' jacket on the sofa and Alec's shirtless chest with scorn. Alec matched the scowl and ground out his next words "Oh please... do come in."

X X X

Magnus stirred as he heard voices in the next room and assumed that Alec was watching TV. Getting out of bed he threw on the sweatpants and t-shirt that Alec had laid out for him before they went to sleep and headed to the en-suite to freshen up.

"He thinks of everything" Magnus smiled to himself as he saw the toothbrush Alec had left out for him. He headed back to the bedroom when he was done and was about to push open the door when he realised that he recognised the second voice and held back..

"You know you really can just do these lectures by phone now," Alec said mockingly, "being a high-flying business woman and all it would save you so much time... and Magnus is more than my friend and you know it so let's just be real about this ok?"

"Do you have any idea how you made us look in front of our guests... you embarrassed us _all_ with your antics."

"You being embarrassed of me is your problem not mine." Alec said firmly standing his ground. Ok so yeah, maybe he didn't need to full on make out with his boyfriend at a fancy event but they both knew that if he'd been kissing a woman he'd be getting the “so when are you getting married conversation,” not the “you're a disgrace to the family” version.

"I just don't know why you would do this to us." Maryse said, dipping her voice to a softer tone but Alec wasn't buying the wolf in sheep's clothing act.

"Well that's just it, I'm _not_ doing anything to you... I'm just living my life. The only thing that's changed is that it's out in the open now. I'm not hiding anymore just to make you happy" Alec's voice was strong but fair.

Magnus smiled behind the door and silently cheered Alec on. He was never prouder of him than in this moment, it wasn't easy to stand up to judgement like that and must be so much harder when it came from family.

Maryse just chose to ignore him, instead looking at the renovation plans for the bar on Alec's kitchen counter.

"I should have known letting you buy that place was a mistake, we should have offered it to Jace..." she said, unable to resist pointing out his failures. "You never were cut out for this were you? Why bother fixing it up when you know your father and I plan to tear that whole neighborhood down when the right offer comes along."

Magnus' mind reeled from the information he had just become privy too. Had Alec known about this all along.. was this just some elaborate plot ... no of course not ...like his mother said there would be no point to that. He needed to stop over reacting and learn to trust the man he loved... hmm that word again.... he needed to think carefully about that later.

"You still don't get it do you ... You and dad aren't getting anywhere near this place.. hell if I could make sure it stands for all eternity just to spite you I would." Alec said , picking up his plans and hiding them away from her sight defiantly.

"That's not _your_ decision Alec." Maryse said thinking she had the upper hand. Magnus' heart fell, despite Alec having the right intentions maybe it wasn't enough.

"You know at first, when you and Dad you were doing your 'turning over a new leaf' act, I believed you. I gave you the benefit of the doubt when I interned that summer. But I'm not an idiot I saw what you were doing, I knew what you had planned. I didn't say yes when you offered me this place because I wanted to learn the ropes and hand it back to you when the time came. I bought it so you can't have it!"

"You're not as clever as you think you are son, there are still company ties to this building" Maryse said, eyebrow arching.

"And I'm not as _naive_ as you think I am mother ... the company may have facilitated the sale but every penny spent on this place has been money that I earned on my own and unless I default on the mortgage then you can't touch this place ... I may be a failure as far as you're concerned but I picked up a thing or too along the way. You really should take a closer look at the contracts you're drawing up _before_ you sign them."

Maryse paused in shock and for a split second looked almost proud. "We'll see about that" she bolstered not willing to accept her apparent mistake. "How did I raise such an ungratef- ..."

"Enough!" Alec ordered forcefully. "Goodbye Mother" he said flicking his eyes to the door. Maryse looked him up and down and sighed, leaving without another word.

Alec cracked his neck to release the tension and noticed that his bedroom door was ajar now, when it hadn't been before.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that." He said to the door as it swung towards him to reveal Magnus on the other side looking slightly forlorn "that's not how I wanted our first morning together to start." Alec said apologetically as he walked up to Magnus, slipping his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry _you_ had to hear that.. I can't imagine..." Magnus comforted, holding Alec by the shoulders.

"Sssh" Alec said holding a finger to Magnus' lips. "Don't let her spoil this."

Magnus eyes followed Alec's finger as he drew it back toward himself and he nodded in agreement. There were better ways to start this day.

"Well it is _still_ morning" Magnus said cryptically, "how about we start it again?"

Magnus pulled Alec towards the bedroom and pushed him down childishly on to the bed before ducking under the covers and pretending to be asleep.

When Alec made no intention to move not understanding the game, Magnus opened his eyes wide and waved his arm up and down his own body impatiently to indicate that Alec should copy him.

Alec shook his head happily and climbed back under his duvet, closing his eyes.

"Morning." Magnus whispered just inches from his face, feigning sleepiness.

"Morning" Alec played along opening his eyes....."oh crap, I have to get to work." He said as though he'd just remembered it.

"Oh... oh ok." Magnus said disappointed and started to get up, not registering that it was Sunday.

Alec just smiled widely and laughed, " oh no... I'm just... I'm just kidding."

Magnus nudged him in the arm in mock anger and kissed his forehead as he lay back down, "mean”, he sulked.

"Well, you _were_ rude about my wardrobe." Alec countered innocently.

"Oh so that's how it is... I see" Magnus smiled, “ok, you just wait, two can play that game.”

"Were you really afraid I was gonna kick you out? Alec asked genuinely.

"No" Magnus pouted cheekily, "but I'm not too proud to say I _am_ a little afraid of your mother"

"Ok, please don't ever mention her in here again" Alec grimaced. "And its fine, nothing I'm not used to."

Magnus frowned at that thought as Alec kissed it away, stretching his hand out to hold Magnus'.

"So... the woman at the party?" Alec asked having a good idea who she was.

"Camille." Magnus supplied the offending creature's name. He'd hoped that Alec hadn't noticed her but of course he had to be the only Lightwood in the world with an an eye for detail.

"Your ex?" Alec asked not really knowing why he was risking the mood by asking questions like this but unable to stop himself.

"Yeh." Magnus sighed, turning onto his side and leaning his body up against Alec's. "she's a piece of work and I was in a bad place for a long time after her..."

"And now?" Alec asked,

"And now I want to spend the rest of the morning lying in bed with my " _more than a friend._ " Magnus quoted him. Alec blushed and nuzzled his head into Magnus' shoulder.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed... you're my more than friend too.. in fact... Alexander Lightwood ... would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend" Magnus asked formally making Alec laugh.

"I could probably manage that." He joked as he pulled Magnus on top of him and closed their mouths together in a kiss.

X X X

 **Sleeping beauty... as much as it pained me to leave you, my glass slippers and I had to head back to the real world**. **Text me when you wake up. I have a surprise for you.**

Alec read the note stuck to his refrigerator and wondered whether Magnus realised that he was mixing his fairy tales. It was early afternoon now and Alec had woken up alone, he hadn't panicked like he normally would though as the way Magnus had touched him so tenderly that morning and the night before left him with no doubt that this was something they both wanted.

Alec felt around in the sofa cushions and finally found his phone.

**Ok first question. Do you actually own glass slippers? If not I will be deathly disappointed.**

**2nd question- What's my surprise?**

He threw his phone gently on to the bed while he went for a shower. The water felt great as it soothed aching muscles, he hadn't spent the night with anyone in a while and his body wasn't accustomed to it. He daydreamed about the night they had shared and the smile on his face couldn't be stopped for anything.

He slung a towel around his hips, hair dripping water down his neck as he picked up his phone, checking for a reply.

**1st answer - I'm not telling you. I need to keep you guessing somehow....**

**2nd answer - I'm definitely not telling you... you'll just have to come to my place at 7 and find out.**

Water dripped onto his phone screen from his hands and he dried it on the towel before replying.

**See you then x**

Magnus smiled as Alec's reply came through, but slipped his phone away as his client returned. Hopefully they would decide what they actually wanted some time this decade.. he had a surprise to organise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think this is it...  
> I could probably write a ton more fluff but this seemed to a good place to end.  
> Hope you like it x

"Expecting someone?" Alec asked as he placed his champagne glass back down on the table.

They were just finishing up the first part of his surprise, homemade candle lit dinner on Magnus' roof. Alec had told Magnus how the only thing he missed about life at the family home was the view of the city from his bedroom, Magnus had invited him to share his, with a little Lobster and Champagne thrown in.

"No?" Magnus said, trying to stem the annoyance he felt. Whoever it was had come at the worst time..."I'll be right back." He said bending to kiss Alec's lips gently before he headed back down the spiral staircase inside.

"I'm not going anywhere," Alec smiled taking another sip of champagne and watching Magnus go. As far as surprises went this was pretty great so he could only imagine what the second part might be?

X X X

"Hey Magnus, everything ok?" Alec asked as he started to descend the stairs. Magnus had been gone a while, so Alec had gone to investigate but froze as he caught him mid embrace with Camille.

She released him, sickening smile on her face as she did so, and Magnus turned to face him, eyes wide and scared.

Alec squared his shoulders and looked Camille straight in the eye, "Lovely to see you Camille, but if you could just run along I'd like my boyfriend back."

Camille sneered at him and then looked at Magnus to check his reaction, he avoided both gazes for a second before turning to her, eyes cold. "Good night Camille."

She retreated sullenly, with a withering look at Alec and a predatory smile at Magnus. Magnus closed the door firmly, muttering under his breath and turned to start his apologies but Alec was gone.

"Shit." Magnus sighed, that wasn't the kind of surprise he was planning on.

Taking the stairs two at a time he went back to the roof where Alec was leaning on the ledge staring at the horizon.

"Alexander... I'm so sorry... that wasn't... I pushed her away" Magnus flailed, closing the distance and putting his hands on Alec's shoulder.

Alec turned to face him, no anger in his eyes, "Hey, it's ok, I know... Magnus I'm not upset with you... I'm upset with her."

"You saw what happened?" Magnus asked hopefully.

"Only some of it... but I trust you Magnus. I know you wouldn't do that." Alec said cupping Magnus' cheek.

Magnus all but launched himself into Alec, arms wrapping round his shoulders in a desperate hug. Alec pulled him closer as Magnus started mumbling into his shoulder.

"God damn Camille... trust her to find the one moment that I wanted to be perfect and just ruin it... I mean, I had it planned, champagne dinner on the roof, maybe a little dancing, tell you I love you, candle lit bath and then after... "

Magnus watched as Alec's eye were blown wide and realised... yeah, he'd just blurted that out mid sentence... smooth.

Alec's shock turned to content amusement as he watched the symphony of emotions cross Magnus' face... not to mention that he was practically glowing himself. Magnus busied himself clearing away plates, embarrassed and irritated that he'd proceeded to ruin his own moment even more than Camille had.

"I love you too by the way... if you were interested." Alec said casually with a smirk as Magnus stood at the top of the staircase. Magnus stalled, he'd been so wrapped up in his head that he hadn't registered that he hadn't given Alec chance to say it back.

Putting the plates on the ground, he turned, beaming smile on his face and walked up to Alec.

"This is not how it was supposed to go," Magnus whispered against Alec's neck as he held him.

"I don't know," Alec mused, " it seemed pretty perfect to me."

Magnus pulled back laughing, only Alec could think this mess was perfection. "I love you Alexander."

" I love you too,"

Magnus held Alec's face in his hands, looking into his eyes before kissing him... yeah maybe it was perfect after all.

X X X

Magnus sat in the piping hot water of the bath tub and beckoned Alec toward him.

"Hmmmm", Alec sighed as he climbed and Magnus started to massage his shoulders. "I could get used to that."

"Yeah ?" Magnus asked, "good?"

"Magical, " Alec whispered, voice over the top sugary sweet as he leaned his head backwards against Magnus' chest.

He swished his hands in the warm water, before resting his palms against the outside of Magnus' legs which were wrapped over his own.

Magnus kissed Alec's shoulder before draping his arms over them, drawing circles on Alec's chest with his finger tip. He leaned his head in to rest his lips against Alec's temple and closed his eyes in relaxation.

"Tell me something." Alec said, eyes closed and voice soft with sleepiness. They'd christened the moment, a few times, clothes strewn all over Magnus' loft, and were both exhausted but Magnus was determined to make one thing go to plan tonight and had run them the bath to unwind.

"Tell you something?" Magnus questioned, not opening his eyes "like what?"

"Anything..." Alec smiled, wondering if Magnus would catch on to what he wanted to hear.

"Tell you something ... tell you... something." Magnus chanted trying to think of something interesting, but a knowing tone to his voice. "You're not giving me much to go with here?"

"The first thing that comes to mind... " Alec smiled, stretching his neck, causing his cheek to brush across Magnus'.

Magnus smiled, dropping a kiss agaisnt the warm skin of Alec's jaw, the first thing that came to mind...

"Oh .. well ok then ..." Magnus shifted slightly so Alec was sitting up against his shoulder now, turning him to face him.

"The first thing that comes to mind Alexander... is that I really love cats...oh and I love you.

Alec laughed at Magnus' teasing, placing a kiss to his jaw.

"But do you love cats more than me Magnus, I mean that's the important question here." Alec joked.

"I'm gonna say... 50/50? ... alright call it 60/40 in your favour and that's my final offer." Magnus played along, wrapping his arms back round Alec.

"I can live with that..." Alec turned back around to face Magnus, all teasing gone from his demeanour and kissed him deeply, foreheads touching, "I love you too."

Magnus smiled against his lips as he returned the kiss, only stopping when the water finally turned cold.

**Epilogue**

"Lightwood-Bane Enterprises"

Magnus looked up at their combined names with a smile as they celebrated the opening of their new joint business. It had taken some convincing on his part to get Alec to use his family name to front the business but he had agreed after thinking it over carefully. What better way to try and rebuild the family reputation than to associate it with something he was proud of.

Clary's art work had taken the world by storm and Jace had stepped away from the architecture business to be her full time agent slash manager. So combining Alec and Magnus' businesses had seemed the next logical move. Alec designed the buildings and oversaw construction and Magnus added the finishing touches.

They still owned their own apartments but were essentially living together as they never spent a night apart. Their belongings were shared amongst both and Alec was spending his spare time at work designing a new home that was uniquely them.

"So what do you say we make this official?" Magnus said clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"I think the 6 foot letters on the wall kind of did that already, Magnus." Alec smiled, looking at the wall while Magnus stood behind him.

"Not really what I meant Alexander," Magnus said cryptically. Alec turned round to see Magnus bent on one knee and Clary and Izzy clutching each other's arms bouncing exitedly.

"So what do you say?" Magnus smiled, eyes locked on Alec's.

"Ask me properly and I'll think about it." Alec grinned, pulse racing.

"Always the rules with you...." Magnus raised an eyebrow sighing playfully, "Alexander.. will you marry me?"

"Hmm... I guess so." Alec shrugged with a wink. He should really give a serious answer but if Magnus wanted a rule breaker he'd get one.

Magnus rolled his eyes and stood up in Alec's space, clutching lightly on to his tie.

"Alexander," Magnus drew out his name in mock warning. Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus, who pouted and gave him a pointed look, smiling the whole time.

Alec linked his arms around Magnus waist and smiled,"Yes.... of course I'll marry you." he whispered into Magnus lips

" Ha ha, I knew Magnus was up to something!" - Simon

"Oh my god!" - Izzy

"Shots!" - Jace

"Don't be ridiculous Jace!" - Clary

Alec and Magnus just buried their faces into each other's necks and ignored them cacophony of excited outbursts.

Alec lifted his head slightly as they held each othe and looked at the words on the wall. Lightwood Bane ... now that was a name he would never be ashamed to have .


End file.
